Diary
by KeruKeru
Summary: Sad little song fic that came from a personal favorite of mine. Sora discovers MAtt has been cheating on her with Tai thanks to a little blue book. Implied yaoi and cheating; don't like, don't read.


**Diary**

**KeruKeru: So, as a bit of a consolation for If I Could Hear Your Voice ending, I wrote up this song fic. Okay, really I just did it because I love this song and I could totally see it happening. Now, if you haven't heard _Diary_ by Tino Coury, I highly suggest you listen to it on YouTube or iTunes to get the full effect of the song. Also, as I usually do a song fic with the full lyrics, I've decided only certain ones are needed from the song. If you all read "Stuck Like Glue" by Psycho Weasel, I'll be using her style of putting a couple of the lines of the song in at a time. But it'll make sense as whole as you read. Please enjoy. :)**

**Warning: Cheating, implied yaoi; don't like, don't read. All that jazz.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or Tino Coury and his music. Though, Tino's kinda cute if I do say so myself. ;D**

* * *

><p>"Matt, you home?" Sora Tachikawa called into the seemingly empty apartment here boyfriend lived in with his father. "Matt?" She asked once more to the empty air. <em>Guess he's not here. Oh well, I'm sure he'll be back soon, I can wait.<em> The red head told herself, letting herself in and closing the door behind her. _I'm sure Matt wouldn't mind if I… look around a bit._ The devil horns on her head had been growing since the girl was born; she was due for a pointed tail and pitchfork any day now.

She knew where she was going, having been in the Ishidas' apartment more then once and headed straight for her boyfriend's room. The girl knocked so she was sure her boyfriend wasn't just taking a nap, though he was a light sleeper and would have woken up to answer the front door before. One couldn't be too careful.

Her red head poked into the door that had been left ajar, finding the ever immaculate room that belonged to Matt Ishida. "Gee, Matt sure keeps things really clean." The last time she'd been in the room, she was too busy with her tongue down the blonde's throat to notice how clean it really was.

_**I read your Diary and it said**_

_**That you weren't in love with me and you're leaving**_

_**And I wish that I didn't see that you fell in love with him, him, him~**_

_**I read your Diary**_

Out of the corner of her eye, Sora noticed a drawer on Matt's desk that seemed to have been haphazardly closed as if he was rushing out of the room as he was putting something in it, which also explained the open door. _Now, what's this?_ Her mind asked, slinking over to the desk as if someone were there to catch her.

_**I saw a book with lock and key right next your name**_

_**I couldn't help myself cuz things ain't just been the same**_

_**Can you please tell me cuz, I'm so insane**_

_**My heart is bleedin' paper cuts from readin' from readin'**_

Seemingly thrown inside the drawer was what looked like, some sort of book. Sora couldn't make out many more details, only what she could see through the cracked drawer. She pulled it the rest of the way open to reveal the rest of the now visibly blue book with—what appeared to be—a locket like contraption to keep the book closed, only it wasn't locked. "Matt's got a diary?" As her eyes trailed more over the cover, Sora giggled to herself at her apparent mistake. The blue cover held the phrase 'Matt's Diary' only the word 'Diary' had been crossed out with Sharpie and the word 'Journal' written beneath it. "Oops, it's a 'journal'." She corrected herself through another giggle.

Being the adventurous girl she was known to be, Sora lifted the cover to find a blank page, but she kept going, coming to the page with '1' scribbled in at the bottom. "Why does he number the pages…?" She asked nobody, shrugging as she began reading:

_**Page one says that you're fallin' in and outta love**_

_Dear Journal,_

_So, I've been having this problem lately… I know Sora's my girlfriend and everything, but I just don't love her. I don't feel that spark I'm supposed feel for her. I mean, sure she's pretty and nice and everything… but she's just not Tai. He and I have been flirting back and forth lately and we started going out. I'm a jerk for cheating on Sora, but I just feel like I belong with Tai._

It was dated 'June 17, 2011'.

_**Page two, says all them things I do just ain't enough**_

_Dear Journal,_

_So, Sora's been getting pretty clingy with me lately, telling me she loves me and giving me hugs and kisses every chance she gets… It's just not enough for me to feel something for her. We even had sex a while back… I didn't feel anything for her. I pictured Tai thorough the whole thing and that kinda helped me get through it._

It was dated 'June 29, 2011'.

_**Page three, no I couldn't see~**_

_**Page three says you don't know how to explain it to me~**_

_Dear Journal,_

_I don't know how I'm going to break the news to Sora… I mean, Tai and I have been going out for almost two months and all behind her back. I asked Tai what I should do and he joked that I should leave my 'diary' out for her to find. Of course, I denied ever having a diary and we just ended up making out. I don't think there'd be any way to tell her after pretending to love her to spare her feelings for so long. I just don't know how to do it…_

It was dated 'July 10, 2011'.

_**But I read your Diary and it said**_

_**That you weren't in love with me and you're leaving**_

_**And I wish that I didn't see~**_

_**That you fell in love with him, him, him~**_

Sora was in tears, balling her eyes out as she staggered backward to sit on the blonde's bed in shock. He'd been cheating on her with… Tai of all people! She'd never have expected that the boy she was practically related to could betray her like that. What's worse is that the boy she truly loved had betrayed her in the same way.

_**I turn the page and see a picture of you and him**_

_**No, no, no**_

_**That was the night you told me you were out with your friends**_

_**And now I know that my kiss was just a second**_

_**My heart is bleedin' paper cuts from readin'**_

The red head turned the page, finding a picture of Matt and Tai kissing at some restaurant. The imprinted date was 'July 23, 2011'. _He told me he had a band gig that night…_ She remembered instantly, having found it strange that they had a concert on a Monday, but he'd never lied to her before. At least, he'd never lied that she knew about. She turned the page and read through her tears.

_**Page four says you're addicted to sexin' him every night**_

_Dear Journal,_

_Oh my God! Sex with Tai is like… when I got my first guitar only a million times better. We've been at for almost a week now. I think Sora's getting suspicious though, cuz I've been busy every night. But it's been worth it to be with Tai. God… I just realized how messy my bedding is and how bad my room smells… I'll clean it after Tai leaves._

It held the same date as the picture: 'July 23, 2011'.

_**Page five has all the reasons you know that this isn't right**_

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm such an asshole. I just went out with Sora and… I still don't feel a thing for her. I know I shouldn't be stringing her along, but what am I supposed to do? Should I just say 'Sorry Sora, I've been cheating on you for months and I've never loved you."? I mean, she'd kill me just from hearing I'd cheated on her. Tai offered to tell her, but I told him it'd be better to hear it from me… I wish I could just say it though, better then getting her more attached then she already is._

It was dated 'August 19, 2011'.

_**Page six, no I can't handle this~**_

_**I feel just like JT on the Cry Me a River shit~**_

_Dear Journal,_

_I have to tell Sora today, no matter what. I can't keep stringing her along anymore. She deserves to know that I'm in love with someone else and she can just decide my punishment there. I can't help but worry that she'll turn everyone against me… but I can't blame her for what I've done. I deserve the punishment even if it means losing my friends._

The date was today's: 'August 24, 2011'. Matt had planned to tell her about everything today and he was probably looking for her right now to tell her. As if by magic, the red head felt her phone vibrate.

"_I need to talk to you. Where r you?"_ Matt had asked.

Sora tossed the diary across the room in anger and as she got up to leave, she replied. _"I'm leaving like your diary says you want me to."_ She didn't get another reply until she was just out the front door.

"_For what it's worth, I'm sorry…"_ Of course, it sounded less sincere then if he'd said it to her face.

_**I read your Diary and it said**_

_**That you weren't in love with me and you're leaving**_

_**And I wish that I didn't see that you fell in love with him, him, him~**_

_**I read your Diary**_

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: So, not a long oneshot and a lot more depressing than I usually do, but hey, I liked the idea of giving Sora the lime light for once. :3 Of course, it was kinda bittersweet since she got cheated on. Anyway, please tell me what you think in a review and such. Also, flamers, go ahead and bring it, it only makes the review count higher. Plus, people only flame the best stories. ;D<strong>


End file.
